


A Prison For Both

by CryptoBotanist



Category: Dream SMP- fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (slightly based off of what Sam said during Foolish's 3.10.2021 stream), Angst, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, death/violence tag for tommy :(, imma be real this isn't very happy, we forgot that sam needs some protection too, we were so excited about protective sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptoBotanist/pseuds/CryptoBotanist
Summary: Dream made it well known that he hated being there. After a week or so of masquerading that everything was under control, and that he was fine, and that being imprisoned was all just part of some elaborate scheme, he cracked. He would scream for hours on end, cursing and spitting at Sam whenever he knew the warden could hear.orDream is stuck in prison, and Sam is stuck looking after him. It is not going well
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude
Kudos: 16





	A Prison For Both

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, let's go!

Being Prison Warden was never going to be easy. That’s one of the reasons Dream chose Sam to assume the position. Due to his creeper-like nature, Sam had plenty of experience with staying calm and collected under pressure. Something Dream thought Sam would need when dealing with Tommy. 

Unfortunately, Dream’s whole plan turned on its head and it was actually himself that Sam was dealing with. 

Dream made it well known that he hated being there. After a week or so of masquerading that everything was under control, and that he was fine, and that being imprisoned was all just part of some elaborate scheme, he cracked. He would scream for hours on end, cursing and spitting at Sam whenever he knew the warden could hear.

“I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.”

“I know” Sam would reply. He would take Dream’s unfinished lunch plate and replace it with more potatoes for dinner.

“I’ll get out. I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you a thousand times over” He kept going as Sam methodically checked his cell, Dream threatening him whatever he could come up with. It was a challenge to spite Sam. Getting a reaction out of him was nigh impossible. But he would damn well try, and, patiently, Sam would stand by until Dream tired himself out. “It’s only a matter of time”

“I know” Sam would reply again, more calm than Dream wanted him to be. And then he would leave.

As much as Dream swore, and yelled, and claimed that he hated Sam with all his heart, it honestly was hard to. He didn’t like him, no definitely not that. Not when Sam had locked him here, in the prison he designed for Dream. But he did on some level enjoy when Sam came to give him his meals or performed a routine check in the prison cell. He was at least someone to talk to. After losing Tommy and the rest of the server, Sam was the only one there. 

That changed when Sam had finished setting up the automatic food system. It was part of the design when the prison was meant to host Tommy, so that he wouldn’t have any contact with Sam. Just Dream and only Dream. But during the chaos and anger, Dream had completely forgotten that it would now be used against him. So when the first plate of potatoes was dropped into his cell, he looked up in surprise.

“Sam?” he called out. 

No response.

“Sam?” he tried again, louder. “I know it’s meal time, you’re supposed to be here”

Again, no response. Dream gritted his teeth, trying to think of what to do. Sam wouldn’t come here without a reason. It was obvious that he didn’t enjoy talking to Dream, and wouldn’t show up for the conversation. But now that food was taken care of, there was nothing to bring Sam to visit other than the routine check. But that was a week away, and Dream was not willing to wait an entire week. If, in order to come, Sam needed an issue to fix, then Dream would provide.

The food dispenser was not as hidden as Dream expected it to be, although to be fair to Sam, it was installed rather hastily. Either way, he didn’t care. After finding it, Dream picked up the plate and, as hard as he could, smashed it into the dispenser. The plate shattered and the food spilt all over the ground, but the important thing was when Dream looked back at the dispenser, he could see a long, large crack that revealed the inner redstone work. He laughed victoriously and reached towards it with no goal in mind but to destroy it. It had to be damaged enough that it couldn’t work, and a few minutes and torn wires later, it was safe to say it was.

It didn’t take long for Sam to notice, and Dream smiled at the sound of hurried footsteps headed his way. Waiting for the lava to clear was torture, but it gave him time to lean against the barrier casually, he didn’t want to give away his excitement after all, and quickly run through a few insults and threats in his head.

When he was finally able to see him, Sam did not look happy. “What happened”

Dream shrugged. “Dispenser broke. Thought you were good at redstone”

“I am” Sam replied coolly. “Although, normally I don’t expect it to be purposely broken”

“Riiiight,” Dream drawled it out casually, nodding with eyes glued on Sam, watching for any hints of anger or fear. The creeper showed nothing. 

“Right.”

“Well? Are you going to fix it or not?”

“I’ll fix it”

“Sam, Sam. Taking orders from your prisoners now, hm?” Dream laughed. Sam drew himself up. Just a bit, just enough to show that he was on edge. But there it was. A response. Not quite control, but something similar and just as exhilarating. 

“This is not taking orders. This is maintaining the functionality of the prison”

Dream just nodded again, smiling to himself as he saw Sam get more worked up. But just as Sam was about to say something in return, he stopped himself and took a breath. Vaguely, Dream recalled Sam once explaining techniques he used to keep himself from exploding, given his volatile nature. Dream gritted his teeth and tossed a remark back, but Sam had already gotten back control of himself and continued on to replace the dispenser.

It continued for a while. Wherever Dream got bored or wanted to see Sam, he’d break something. The dispenser, the cauldron, his books and clock. And time and time again, the lava would clear and Sam would walk into the cell to fix whatever damage Dream had done.

Although, after Dream’s first failed escape attempt, Sam somehow managed to rig the dispenser to bring Dream replacements for whatever he broke, no matter how many clocks he burnt or books he ripped apart. And when the time came for the next routine check Sam didn’t even speak to him, didn’t even look at him. Dream screamed until his voice was horse and hurting, with still no response from Sam. Not even a blink. It was infuriating.

Well then fine, Dream seethed. If Sam didn’t want to speak to him, then he wouldn’t speak to Sam. The cold shoulder was always a flawless plan. Until Dream remembered that Sam wasn’t as confined to the prison as he was. And that Sam did not enjoy talking to Dream either. But he wasn’t about to back down, so through one of his best friend’s visit and the next few weeks, Dream stayed silent the entire time.

He only broke this when Tommy came to visit. He had been waiting for this, had everything set up and ready to trap his favorite person (besides George) in with him. While Dream wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to get out of this, he knew that he was tired of playing games with Sam, always trying and failing to get a reaction out of the cool-headed creeper. He’d at least get a response from Tommy. 

When the tnt went off, Dream could barely suppress the giddiness inside him, he was so excited. He had to hide his smile when Tommy finally realized that Sam wasn’t coming for him. And, later when he viciously beat Tommy until he was dead, he laughed. He screamed with laughter.

“Sam!” he yelled out. “Sam, come quick”

“What is it?” Sam’s voice called out warily from across the lava. He was tense, worried. Dream could taste it. He loved it.

“It’s Tommy! Tommy is dead” Dream gasped for breath in between laughter. “He’s dead and I killed him”

There was silence, no response from Sam. And there would be no response coming from Tommy. Dream gritted his teeth.

“Well?” He screamed. “What are you going to do about it? Tommy’s dead, he’s dead”

He heard a click, indicating that the lava would clear soon. So he stood, eager and turned towards the entrance, waiting for Sam. His breathing shook, and body trembled, both from exhaustion and anticipation. When the lava was gone and Sam could finally see him, Dream smiled, almost reminiscent of the mask he used to wear.

Sam dropped his trident and sword, bringing his hands up to his face to stifle a horrified gasp. Dream could only imagine what the cell looked like. Scattered papers, potatoes, and clock parts littered the floor. In the corner lay Tommy, with swelling bruises and cuts, still and unmoving. He was utterly lifeless. And in the middle stood Dream, a fresh black eye to show that Tommy had at least gotten a few good licks in before Dream finished the fight.

They stayed like that for a while. Dream watching closely as Sam struggled to take in the scene.

“Why?” It was quiet. A strangled question from Sam, who’s eyes flitted around the cell, unable to look at Dream or Tommy. “Why”

Dream shrugged as casually as he could, laughter bubbling up again. “He was annoying, always yelling or singing about something stupid. I’m glad he’s gone.”

Dream wasn’t even finished speaking, before Sam turned to the side and scrambled for the lever. The lava fell down slow enough for Dream to see Sam collapse and sob.

He had his power back. Dream saw it in the shakiness of Sam’s hands when he held his sword, waiting for the lava to drop back down after visits. It was there in the silence, when Sam would perform a routine check and wouldn’t respond to Dream’s talking, tired from another night of no sleep. And most obvious, it was present in the flinch, albeit as covered as he could, from Sam every time Dream looked him in the eyes and told him that he enjoyed killing Tommy. They were almost like a drug, Sam’s visits. A power trip.

Pandora’s Vault did not only trap the prisoner. After all, its Warden was bound to look after him. And Dream could never be happier about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Check out my tumblr/twitter, sometimes I post dsmp art:  
> crypto-botany.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/Cryptobotanist_


End file.
